


Sally Face Oneshots

by You_will_be_more_found (orphan_account)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/You_will_be_more_found
Summary: Send in those requests bois
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 44
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

So I'm doing Sally face Oneshots! I am typically fine with most things, but I do have the option to deny your request if I dont feel comfortable 

I WILL do  
Angst (Please have a trigger warning just incase)   
Fluff  
Open to any ships

(I'll add more)

I Will NOT do  
Incest (I am eh on salLarry but it can not be even mentioned they are brothers in anyway) 

R*pe ⚠️⚠️⚠️(CAN NOT BE SHIP, but if there is only mentions of SLIGHT past stuff then I MAY consider it, its just makes me uncomfortable honestly)⚠️⚠️⚠️

Smut ( totally fine with leading up to it, and after it, but note I won't do underage smut of any kind   
(I'll add more) 

If you want to request something please use this format: 

Trigger warnings ( if any)   
(Characters) Ship/no ship  
Prompt

Hope you enjoy this :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idkimusingaguestaccount
> 
> None :)  
Sal/Travis (Ship)  
Could you do it a 10ish year skip to the future where they are married (or just moving in together??) and just moving into their new apartment in (modern time) and maybe Travis's dad calls him trying to tell him how much hes a failure and should just move back home, travis sticks up for himself and idk just a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of it got deleted hah hah so I did my best to remember over half of it

Travis and Sal walked into their new apartment, placing a few more boxes down and smiled softly at this new life, They had decided on moving to Colorado. Sal was going to miss his friends, dad and lisa..Mom. he was going to miss his dad, larry, and his mom but Sal knew it was for the better. 

A year ago he finished his four years of college in Nockfill, having no clue on what he would be being doing in the future and travis was going to start taking classes in a community college in two weeks. Sal was proud of him for that

"Hey babe where should I put your prosthetics?" Travis asked walking into their room.  
Sal set a box named 'kitchen stuff??' Down sighing "Uh can you put them on our bed?" 

"Sure! Spaced out right?"

"Yeah!" 

Sal grabbed a few plastic cups and plastic plates he got from box. The only real kickten stuff they had was utencials, and a few old decorations from Todd and Neil's place.   
After about twenty minutes of setting stuff out he went to check on his boyfriend, leaning on the doorway and smiled at him hanging up a poster 

"Posters? Really? C'mon we're both adults" He said chuckling and walked over to him

"Oh shut up these are yours I got from todd and neils place"

"Mmh" He hummed gently taking Travis's hand "So how is your anger management classes going to work?"

"My therapist is sending my information to the new lady I'm seeing tomorrow, but my old one in nockfill still wants me to send emails to her talking about my day,"   
"That's really good travis. I'm really proud of you for doing this and wanting to continue helping yourself"

"Yeah" he said sighing "It is a shit load of money though for each session. That's why I'm trying to make the most of them" 

"That's really good iI'm going to brush my teeth and change I'll be back" Sal hummed grabbing a pare of pants and clothes before walking into the bathroom. 

Sal took off his prosthetic first, brushing his teeth as he changed shirts, he could easily multitask. Once he finished he washed his mouth, he held his prosthetic in his hand, walking out. Though they were living together, it was still rare for sal to be without his prosthetic if it wasn't when they were about to sleep.   
Sal walked into their room, seeing travis sitting at the edge of the bed. 

He frowned as he saw travis staring at his phone. "You ok babe?"

No response

"Travis?" 

He noticed tears forming in his boyfriends eyes, making their way down his cheeks.

Travis hey what happened?" He asked hesitantly sitting next to travis, looking at texts on his phone.

"Can I see?" 

Travis just nodded sniffing.   
Sal gently took the phone, frowning at the messages, horrible..horrible messages from his dad. "Has your old therapist talked about blocking him?" Sal asked scrolling through the steady stream of manipulative texts telling travis how hes a f*g...How he should just move back home and how he may think about forgiving travis, and many more hurtful comments about travis's appearance.

"Yeah...I-I just can't..block him. No matter-matter what I do-I keep going back to him" Travis sniffed covering his face "I hate him so much-But I can-cant let him go Sal" Travis cried. "I fucking hate him!" 

Sal sighed turning the phone down on the bed to rest. "Can I hold you?" Sal asked,   
Both boys made sure to know how to help each other, how far they should go and if it gets to bad what to do. 

Travis didnt need to be asked twice as he jumped into sal, wrapping his arms around sals body and buried his face in his shoulder, the taller boys body jerking with cries as Sal gently rubbed his back. 

"Let it out..its ok you can let it out" Sal said gently. "You're allowed to cry. 

"Do you want this?"sal aske rubbing travis's back.

"Y-yeah" He sniffed wiping his red wyes and looked at the messages still spouting. 

"You don't need to say anything" Sal told him, 

"I need too" 

Sal watched his message, and smiled at it

'Thank you for everything. Fuck you for everything. Nothing you say will ever get to me. Have a good life. I really mean that. Cuase that's what our religion is about. Loving each other. I wish you luck. Goodbye forever.'

Travis clicked into the account, taking a shaky breath as he clicked blocked him. 

"I'm so proud of you Babe" He hummed rubbing his back 

"I'm really sorry for making this all a big deal.." 

"Its not your fault...its okay, that's a huge accomplishment you just did."

"I feel weird about it..."

I understand that."

"Like, I'm not denying he was an abusive prick and put the fear of god into me, he fucked me up forever but...hes my dad you know?" 

"I can see that" 

"I could of moved out at 18, but I felt, like I needed to stay so I stayed I felt like I couldn't move...Im still thankfull for todd and neil letting me stay with them last year... I remember sneaking out" he said chuckling softly

Sal smiled that he had humor. "You should of seen Larry" Sal laughed "I told him I was going to help you sneak out and Larry told me, 'That ass can suck on my dick"

Travis snorted at that, covering his mouth as laughter erupted him "he said that?!"

"Yeah! He was full on ready to sucker punch him if necessary!" 

"I thought he hated me?" 

"Nah, well? I think he had a grudge stil but knew it was the right thing to help you, he still hates your dad a lot more"

"Can we lay down?" Travis asked suddenly.

"Of course" 

Sal quickly moved his prosthetics off the bed setting them on the desk they had set up yesterday He crawled next to travis, who placed his hand on sals scarred cheek, rubbing it gently. "I love you" He said softly kissing his head.

"Do you want to be the small spoon"

Travis let out a laugh and wiped his eyes at the sudden comment nodding "Yeah," 

Travis turned around, his back facing sal as the smaller boy wrapped his arms around travis, "I love you too" Sal said said softly kissing the back of his head, they could unpack tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NumberFive  
Suicide attempt  
Larry/Sal  
They arnt siblings (parents never got together)  
Sal stops larry from killing himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt

Sal threw his phone down running out of the house quickly, he needed to find larry. He needed to stop Larry from whatever he was doing. He couldn't lose him.

He ran pass the houses, passed Phelps ministry and ran to the apartments, the boy ran inside the apartments and down the elevator, Sal dashed in Larry's room and out of the doors, his breathing was heavy as he ran to the tree house not caring about a note on the wooden slabs, or not seeing a figure step away from the treehouse. He climbed inside and grabbed the bottle from Larry, smashing it on the ground and he quickly grabbed the shot Larry had in his other hand. 

"Did you use this?!" Sal shrieked his heart heaving. 

"So what if I did." Larry mumbled in a cold shaky voice. "Its over now. He can't survive anymore"

You're talking nonsense! Shit ok ok hold on- just-just hold on" Sal mumbled breathing heavily. 

He jumped down the tree house, not falling on his legs but scrambled up and dashed inside the apartments again "Help!" He shrieked running to the elevator. Once he got to the first floor sal started banging on the doors. 

"Someone please call am ambulance!" 

"Sal?" A voice said behind him. Sal turned around to see it was ash. "Ashely!" He gasped running to her. "Larry- he-he call an ambulance please" 

"What?" 

"Just do it!" Sal yelled as he ran pass her and outside again. This time the bot ran to the side of the apartments, running back to the tree house and scrambled inisde to Larry again, who was curled up sniffing. 

"Larry-its going to be ok you're going to be ok-" He choked squatting down next to the boy. "You need to throw up, can you do that?" Sal asked sniffing himself. 

Larry looked at Sal dully before nodding, he stuck a finger in his mouth, pushing it back until he felt the need to puke, which he did on the wooden flooring. 

"Good job" Sal hummed rubbing the boys back gently. Larry took a shaky breath, which turned to a sob, which turned to full on sobbing.   
Sal continued to rub his back, gently unclipping his prosthetic and kissed the top of Larry's head. He suddenly heard the ambulance come and he pulled his prosthetic down, watching as the noise got louder. Sal continued to rock Larry back and forth until he saw people climbing up the ladder. 

Sal watched as the men carry Larry out, then place him on a gerny, rolling him off quickly. 

"Mam can you tell me what happened?" A woman said behind sal, by this point he didnt care,

"He had a bottle of vodka? I think in his hand and-and a needle in the other I dont know if he used it or not-" Sal said hiccuping. The lady nodded, placing a hand on sals shoulder "The only thing we can do now is wait, are you too friends?"

"Y-yeah, I think I like-Like him through but I don't know-" 

"That's nice, We can call here soon ok? Hes going to be fine. You got here in the perfect time." 

Sal watched in silence as the lady left him in the rain, watching as the ambulance drove off with his lover inside. 

The world was ringing for sal and when he saw Ashley, the poor boy just broke down in her arms, pulling her down with him. Ashely sighed softly, running a hand through Sals hair. "Its ok..." She said softly to Sal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is ok! Sorry its kinda short, I'm trying to get out as much as I can this week before I'm going to be crazy busy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AuroraValentine  
-Fluff  
-Todd/Neil (Cause there isn't enough cuteness involving these 2 adorable beans out there!)  
-Can be anything pertaining to the cute & dorky shenanigans they get into. Maybe Neil making Todd laugh with some really cheesy & nerdy jokes. Or possibly 1st date awkwardness that leads up to some cute & funny moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd and Neil need more love!!!

"Baaaaabe" Neil called out from the bathroom apartment.

"Whaaaaat?" 

"I forgot a towel can you toss one in here?" 

"You can get one after"

"Hell no its freezing out of the bathroom. Just get me oneeee" 

Todd groaned and laughed standing up from his computer.

"Fiiiiine" He yelled walking to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a grey towl. He walked out of his room and opened the bathroom door  
  
"Put your hand out" todd said chuckling. A hand reached out of the curtains and grabbed the towl. 

Todd chuckled and walked back to his room and sat back down on his chair typing. He needed to figure put what kind of language those books sal and Larry found in the temple a few years ago were.   
After finding some stuff out from travis shockingly Todd felt like he was closer then ever to crack the cult

He heard the door open turning to see who it was. Neil had walked in with a towel wrapped around his head and some of Todd's clothes watching todd type in his computer.

"You should take a break from that screen, get some fresh air" Neil said smiling. 

Todd looked up, grinning as his boyfriend pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking to on the bed. "Cmoooooon take a break" 

"Alright alright..." Todd humped leaving the screen on as he stood up, and sat on his bed next to neil. "I just need to need to finish something for school."   
He would not let Neil into this cult stuff. He cant do that to him.

"For what teacher?"

"Dorson" He lied.

"OOh yeah she sucks" He hummed pulling the towl off his head, and shook his head like a dog, making todd laugh. He leaned on Neils shoulder, linking hands with his boyfriend and sighed closing his eyes. 

"We should go on a date soon"   
  
Neil laughed and nodded "Ok- Where too? The roller rink? With our rainbow socks?" He said chuckling, Todd just shrugged 

"Yeah, sure I want to to spend more time with you before you need to go" 

"Baaaaabe" Neil said in awe, turning to him.

"What? I want to make sure I spend every second of this summer with you"

"That is so sweet what the fuck" He said hugging todd and kissed his neck "What the fuck how did I get so lucky with a boyfriend like you" 

Todd laughed kissing the top of his head. "Well you are my boyfriend so I need to make time before you have to go to college in the summer" 

"I fucking love you" Neil said looking at Todd, kissing his cheek, forehead, and glasses while Todd just laughed, and fell down off the bed, making both the boys crack up laughing. 

Neil helped Todd up sighing to himself

"Random question but do your parents have sex like 24/7? They're inside their room a lot and lock it."

"I wish" Todd laughed "Nah but they make weed"

Neil looked at him with a puzzled face and let out a chuckle "Seriously? I thought that was a joke"

"Nah it's real they grow their own weed, never sell it though. But Larry still finds ways to get it from them pff" Todd said sighing" They are still the same way I bet they were in the 60's" 

"And they are accepting right?" Neil hummed rubbing his thumb along Todd's hand.

"Oh god yes. They basically raised me not in a closest, When I came out as gay, I think the hardest part on them was the fear of me getting hurt or killed because I was gay. But they are the most accepting and kindest people I know. And when they found out about Mr.Phelps believes on gay people they stopped going to church all together, I still go a few times here and there though."

"My mom is just..Confused I think. At first she was screaming at me but now shes slowly understanding more. She told me she'll never agree with being gay, but she'll still love me because I'm her son." Neil said sighing. "Who knows how my dad would of acted if he was here" 

"Hey" todd said smiling at Neil. "Your mom is learning, and that's great. Theres hardly anyone in this town who is accepting." 

Neil cupped Todd's cheek, and gently removed his glasses

"You know if were going to make out I need my glasses I'm blind without them-" Todd joked but neil didn't reply,   
He just leaned forward, pressing his lips on his boyfriend's. Todd quickly kissed his boyfriend back gently, cupping his cheeks with both hands and closed his eyes 

* * *

  
"Remember our first date?" Todd said now Laying down in Neil's lap as he messed with his har.

"Yep"

"You made so many dad jokes" Todd laughed

"Oh yeah! I guess you could say those jokes were cheesy~"

"Oh fuck what did I do" Todd snorted as neil kept talking 

"All you did was release the beast" 

Todd grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at neil, who blocked it smirking down at Todd. "You think you can stop the master of...master" He looked around before continuing "The master of pillows HAH HAH think again!" Neil yelled before he started to attack todd with tickles. 

Todd wheezed, squirming to get away whole he was laughing "N-Neil! I'm gonna fucking piss myself st-stop" He laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks. A few seconds letter neil stopped, chuckling himself and let todd sit up, wiping his eyes. 

"I hate you" Tods laughed 

"You love me" 

"Neil?"

"Mh?"

'I want to move in together" todd said suddenly.

"What?"

"Yeah, for collage and everything, we can say we're friends who are just dorming together or something so they can let us have a house, I can ask my parents for some help as well" 

"Todd.."

"I want a future with you, I know..now things are though but soon we can get married, adopt kids or have someone surrogate for us. I want us to be a family." He hummed holding Neil's hand "I want to be able to wake up every morning and see to next to me." 

"Todd thats-" Neil sniffed wiping his own eyes "I want that too"

Todd kissed Neil's cheek, wiping away his tears, "We can survive this. Ok? After highschool let's buy a house together. In the summer we can move in."

Neil nodded sniffing and pressed a kiss to Todd again. "Let's make it a plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I loved writing this omg it was so sweet and they are so kind to each other


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AuroraValentine  
Fluff(can lead to light smut if you want it to)  
Sal/Larry(not brothers, of age)  
They're hanging out, getting high watching a tv series/movie & they eventually come across a kiss scene between 2 guys. Talk of 1st kisses & sexuality come up; they decide to kiss each other & they both like it (one of them gets a little 'too excited')

Sal chuckled softly as he layed down on Larry's bed, lisa was out for the day so the two boys decided to get high, obviously. A few minutes ago Larry had turned on his TV to a random movie. 

"Sally face" Larry chuckled taking another blunt. "Sal duude" He said again. 

"What?" He chuckled sliding off the bed and layed on the ground. 

"I wanna watch this movie with you" Larry said blowing out the blunt. 

"Fine hold on" Sal said throwing away his blunt, undoing his pigtails to tie is hair into a bun like Larry did.

"What movie are we watching?" 

"Uhhhhh I dont know some random ass movie" he said shrugging.

"Fiiiiine" He groaned, sitting next Larry. The movie was, something. There were two boys laying in bed together talking, one had placed his hand on the others cheek, leaning in and kissing him. 

Sal, glanced over at Larry who was glued to the TV. 

"I'm gay" The boy said on the TV

"Me too" the other one said, smiling.

  
"Just so you know I'm bi as well sal. Dick is great and all but C'mon I mean big boobs as well gotta love them" larry said suddenly. 

Sal snorted and fell back laughing "Really?"

"Yeah man I practically banged everyone" 

"Your a virgin Larry" 

"Well I mean yeah but! Its different you know I'm not a virgin since I Jack off"

Sal shoved him down and laughed, "It doesnt work that way Larry" 

"It does"

"Suuure" he snorted "but yeah I think I could be bi as well."

Larry and Sal looked at the TV, to see the two boys kissing on the screen again.

"Wanna kiss for the hell of it?" Larry said "No homo dude just I've never kissed a guy" 

"Hey I've never kissed anyone" Sal laughed

"Yeah yeah, wanna kiss though...?"

"Um.."

"Hey I get it if you-"

"No no I do just" he pointed to his face "Hang on I'll just undo the bottom strap" 

Larry nodded, sitting back as sal unstraped the bottom strap, letting larry see part of his face. "Can you close your eyes?"

"Yeah sure dude" Larry hummed closing his eyes. He heard another snap, the taller boy felt a hand on his cheek, "alright I'm about to kiss you"

"Hah ok" Larry moved forward, feeling scarred rough lips touch his own. 

When Larry pulled away he slowly opened his eyes to noticed sal looking away quickly snapping his prosthetic back in place before turning around to Larry

"That was.. Not as gross then I thought it would be"

"Yeah I agree it was great yeah.." Sal hummed.

The two boys turned back to the TV, laying on the floor as the movie continued on. 

* * *

After the movie finished Larry sat up, smiling softly at Sal "Want another hit?" Larry asked sal

"Nah"

"Wanna kiss again?" 

"......Yes" Sal said sitting up and only unclipped his bottom prosthetic, kissing Larry again suddenly who was taken back by it the kiss happening so fast. Larry threw his blunt away, wrapping his arms around the small boy's waist and pulled him closer. The two started to make out.   
Mid way sal pulled away to unclip his mask, stopping mid way to look at Larry. 

"You won't look away right?"

"Of course not, you don't need to take it off if you're not comfortable." Larry said smiling softly. 

"I don't.." 

He held sals hand tightly looking at him smiling "its ok" 

He saw sal smile, it was amazing.

"Yeah I'm not going to take it off.."

"That's ok"

Sal held his prosthetic up, and leaned into Larry again, the kiss becoming more intense.

Larry started moving his hands down to sals shirt, before pulling it, and even moving his hands under he looked at sal dead in his eye.

"Do you want to do this?" 

Sal paused thinking. Did he want this? This was larry. His best friend... did this mean they will have sex? He wasn't ready for that..

"I dont know...Maybe?"

"Maybe? Yeah I'll take that as a no then.100% or nothing, alright, wanna just kiss? And is it ok if I you know, go under your shirt and everything?"

"Yes" Sal hummed "but, not to roam, just to go under you know?"

"I get that" Larry nodded before leaning back in to kiss Sal again.

"I think I love you" Sal said gently

"I think I'm going to make myself not a virgin tonight again"

Sal shoved him away again snorting "I take that make I hate you"

"Love you too Sal!" 

"Oh shut up" He snorted, clipping his mask back on, leaning on Larry's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's kinda short, hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CrackedHumor  
Sal/Travis (Ship)  
Just both of them having some private time and starting to kiss a lot, finding out what the other likes/dislikes  
Being just very romantic and gentle with each other.  
(I Imagine them to be a bit older, maybe something between ep 3 and 4. Can lead to smut but doesn’t have to)  
Also no triggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short I've been really busy this week!

Sal closed his door to his behind travis, turning to him and smiling. "Dad and lisa..or mom? That's going to get some getting used to:" He said chuckling, before shaking his head "Right, back on track, they aren't here today, So we can do anything you want" the bluenett hummed softy, looking at his boyfriend before sitting down at the edge of the bed, travis following him. "I'm going to be moving out soon to stay with neil and todd for collage which I'm pretty excited for"

"That's cool!"

"Yep. I think larry might come? I'm going in the summer. I think Larry's taking a year off and coming to move in at the end of summer"

"Thats really cool" Travis chuckled, gazing at Sal loving.

"Do you want me to take off my prosthetic?" Sal asked.

"If you want uh, then go ahead" Travis stuttered, a warm smile appearing on his face.

"I love your smile by the way" Sal smiled under his prosthetic at the blushing boy. 

"Really?" The blonde asked shockingly. No one had ever told him that..Sal liked his smile?

"Yeah! I enjoy it when you smile. Its, ok look you're smile is just, it makes my day better and when you smile your eyes have this sparkle to them and glow and I just love that" 

Travis glanced down madly blushing at all the compliments, and slightly tearing up himself. All this love felt to much already. 

"I'd love to see your smile though" he said to Sal.

Sal rolled his eyes chuckling "oh yeah I need to take it off" Sal hummed, unclipping his prosthetic, letting it fall off his face, the boy placed it on his bed frame and turned back to travis. "Well? Do I look dashing?" He had grown more confident with his face around his friends in the past few years, especially travis shockingly. 

The boy had grown so much since sophomore year, after Sal had talked to him in the bathroom those years ago it sad the changing point for travis. He had started to grow better, and start being nicer. Sal loved that about him. 

Travis instantly grew another smile on his face and chuckled softly "Dashing as ever" He said chuckling, kissing Sal on his cheek and scooted closer to him. "And really fucking handsome" 

Sals face turned red and he laughed at travis "Not as handsome as you babe."

Travis's face grew red and he coughed "Babe? You've never called me a that- Trav, uh, baby- um-" 

"Shit was that too soon? To call you babe?" Sal asked frowning worriedly.

"No no.. its nice...it was just sudden you know? Like oh my god you called me babe, that means we are officially boyfriends that's...crazy you know? We are dating I'm your boyfriend Holy fucccck this is real" Travis, laughed, blushing slightly.

Sal chuckled back, and leaned on his shoulder. "You know I'm really proud of you."

"You are?"

The blue hair boy nodded "Oh definitely. Its crazy how much you've grown in the pass two years, and your still growing more...is there anything I need to know that you dont like? I want to make sure you feel safe and for this to work"

"You do?" 

Yes. I want this relationship to work."

Travis smiled softly at his boyfriend and nodded. "If your going to hug me from behind, just let me know, I'm always open for hugs no matter what, but you know- why I don't like it from my back"

Sal nodded humming. "Yeah I get it"

"Oh and you can kiss me anywhere, but uh no where near my neck.. if that's ok?"

"Got that, and if we do get to that point where we are having sex and stuff I'm cool and all, But I know it may seem romantic just don't kiss me other then my face, unless I say its ok"

Travis chuckled and nodded as well. Sal thought about sex. I mean was he even ready for that? Travis knew with Sal he could never be ready and sal would still love him.. but with all his dad put on him about sex before marriage..let alone dating a boy, it felt like to much pressure for travis. 

He turned to sal, leaning in to kiss his scared cheek again, brushing some blue hair out of his face. "You still look so handsome" Travis said still smiling "Everything about you is beautiful."

Sal smiled wildly at that. The way he saw himself and others must of been so different. The way he saw himself was ugly, hideous and a monster, but how Travis saw him was beautiful, handsome, his boyfriend. 

"So uh when are you going to move out again?" Sal asked travis laying down on his bed. "Five months?" 

"Four" 

"Even better!" Sal said grinning.

"Yeah hah, um my dad doesn't know about anything yet. I'm planning to ask Philip to help me sneak out" 

"That's great travis" Sal said lifting his head up, to get a better view at him. "I'm so glad your able your able to get away from your dad."

"I'm glad too" Travis smiled leaning down to ,kiss Sal on his lips again. And then a few seconds later he kissed him again. 

"Wait I want to lay next to you" Sal giggled, and travis pulled away rolling his eyes, before laying down himself, , letting sal scoot closer to his arms, 

"Want me to braid your hair?" He asked

"You can braid hair?" Sal asked shockingly 

"My mom taught me..and a little of neil. Is it common for gays to braid hair?"

"And you never bothered to tell me? And I think so yes" 

"Hey c'mon we've been together for three weeks" Travis chuckled as he started to gently take Sals hair

"Yeah three weeks where you could of told me" He laughed

"Its not really that good, I can do simple braids, uh two way braids and that's really it" 

"Cmon is better then nothing!"

"True" Travis laughed. 

Once he was finished travis sat up rubbing his next "That's hard to so laying down, Anyways how do you like it?"

Sal sat up from his bed, jumping off it and walked out of his room to his bathroom to look at it. 

He smiled at his hair in the mirror, obviously it wasn't the best and a little tangled but he loved it. Once sal walked back in the room with travis he sat down again, wrapping his arms around travis's waist and kissed him. "I love it" 

Travis then returned the kiss, moving his hands around sals shoulders "And I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UkuleleRapBoy  
Can we have one where the gang reacts to seeing Sal's face for the first time? It could maybe be like a recount of each individual person seeing it and how they feel.
> 
> Similarly, maybe one can be Lisa accidentally seeing his face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad I'm sorry lol

Sal sat down in his cell, closing his eyes. His mind wandered off to his childhood, He remembered when he let his friends see how his face looked, he missed his friends, He missed everyone,

There was no word on how Todd was doing in the hospital, Only that he was getting worse and no one knew what to do, but Sal knew exactly what was wrong. 

Sal remembered when he let todd see his face for the first time...God how he wanted for that moment to happen again..

* * *

_ "You don't need to do it if you feel uncomfortable" todd said sitting on his bed, looking at Sal.  _

_ Todd and Neil had moved in together a few weeks ago, and they were letting Sal move in with them as well. _

_ "No...No I want to..its ok, hang on" Sal mumbled sighing, unclipping his prosthetic to let it drop down.  _

_ "You make it seem like you are disgusting," Todd said shrugging as sal sat next to him, scratching his legs _

_ "I mean...it kinda is?" _

_ "It's not bad Sal, yeah some scars here and there...But it's nice seeing you smile. You have a really nice smile.  _

_ Sal smiled back at that and chuckled, "I don't know, I guess it's an ok smile...I look like the joker though." _

_ "Hey the joker is sick haha" Todd laughed _

_ "But it's nice that you felt comfortable letting me see" Todd said taking a closer look at Sal and frowned _

_ "Yeah...Its uh, better you know? I feel more...comfortable without it more and more" Sal said grabbing is prosthetic, holding it in his hands. "I've worn this since...God 13 years old? Now look at me. Almost 19."  _

_ Todd put a hand on Sal, frowning softly "Hey it's ok...We will always love you, always Sal."  _

_ Sal hugged todd back gently, smiling. "Thank you todd.." _

* * *

Sal walked into the cafeteria the next day, getting the prison food and walking to his table, sitting down. Most of the other mates where scared of the man, how he was a heartless psychopath who killed his family. That gave him his reputation. 

Sal sighed picking at the disgusting prison food. He missed his mom cooking as a kid. He missed..Lisa's cooking...he missed seeing her talking to her...

* * *

_ Sal shot up from his bed heaving heavily. His palms were shaking and his hair fell into his face. That was more intense then last night. He must of been breathing hard because a moment later he heard a knock. _

_ "Sal? I heard something in here are you ok?" Lisa's voice came out. _

_ "N-no" the boy stammered, gripping the sheets of his bed, staring at the creature only he could see in front of him. A ghost like pig. The bore yelped at him before dissolving to the ground again. "Holy shit..." he cursed.  _

_ "What's wrong?" She asked walking over and crouched down. The boy turned his head to her, giving access for lisa to see him.  _

_ Sals face was twisted. His nose was small, big enough for half of his nostrils, and this mouth was almost non expensive _

_ "Wait no don't!" He looked away covering his face, as he heaved.  _

_ Lisa pulled away frowning softly as the boy heaved "Sal..." She frowned "I know what panic attacks are, I have them myself sometimes, I know you don't like people seeing your face, but I need to help you..."  _

_ Sal slowly lowered his hands, turning to Lisa softly, letting her see his face once again. It was...bad. she'll admit that but, she could see a growing boy in him face still.  _

_ "My dad-I don't think told you, but I have. _

_ Horrible...horrible nightmares. Almost every night... This-This was bad. Really really bad" Sal stuttered slightly, lowering his arms fully. _

_ Lisa frowned softly, nodding "Its ok..I understand...deep breaths for me honey ..do you want me to hold you?" _

_ "Ye-yes please" The boy choked sniffing. Wiping his cheeks. _

_ Lisa smiled softly, pulling Sal close to her, not saying anything as she rocked him soothing him carefully.  _

_ Sals eyes widened and he shut them, hugging lisa back as his body shook with tears.  _

_She didn't care how he looked. All she cared about was if sal was ok or not...she would have made a great mom..._

* * *

Sal looked out I to the crowd, frowning as he saw Neil looking at him with an angry look, he saw Ashley, maple...and travis? He came? Sal noticed a bruise on his eye and sighed to himself nothing has changed from highschool.

The boy remembered the time he let travis see his face. The boy had come to Sals apartment in tears, and sal did the only thing he could think of in the moment. He let him see his face in hopes he could help calm him.

* * *

_ Travis's face blushed as he saw Sal. "Wow" Was all he said as he wiped his wer eyes still sniffing Sal did look hideous. Travis wasn't going to lie about that. But the only things he could see in the boys face was beauty. His eye sparkled, and his smile. God his smile. It was something else... _

_ Sal chuckled softly, grinning back at Travis, tearing up himself. "You aren't looking away..."  _

_ "Why would I look away" Travis's eyes widened and he looked away blushing "Didn't mean to say that-" The boy said brushing.  _

_ Sal placed a hand on travis's shoulder, making him flinch back softly. Sal noticed this, taking his hand off of his shoulder. "Travis. Its ok...I'm happy you aren't grossed out amy face, besides, My beauty calmed you" He said chuckling, which made Travis snort covering his mouth.  _

_ Sal laughed, looking at travis as he blushed hardly, giggling softly and looked down. He knew the life the boy had at home. How bad it must of gotten.  _

_ It was obvious that travis liked him, had a major crush on sal. How did he know?  _ _ Easy.  _ _ Travis acted the same way Sal did when Ashley is around. Sal just...didn't like him back. And that travis was blushing right now. _

_ "I'm still glad you aren't freaked out..." the boy said placing his hands in his pockets, humming. _

_ Travis nodded, smiling softly still "I'm glad I'm not freaked out as well."  _

* * *

Sal stared at the crowd as Ashley talked, the judge asking him questions as well, after the questions stopped then boy heard those words he knew were coming. 

"Guilty" 

Ash jumped up screaming as Sal was dragged off again. Guilty. Obviously. Why wouldn't he be? Ashely was always fighting for him. Even in highschool. That first time she saw his face was the first time anyone has seen him besides his dad.. 

* * *

_ "Wait no ash!" Sal yelled trying to push away from her as she unbuckled his prosthetic. Travis had just hit him, causing his cheek to bleed.  _

_ The boy shut his eyes, waiting for the crude insults about him to come, but they never did... instead when Sal opened his eyes he saw Ashley pulling a cloth out, and wiped the blood away.  _

_ "There, just a little scratch, that's all" She said smiling _

_"Heh, thanks Ash" Sal said blinking tears back. She wasn't disgusted. She didn't have any reaction to him...God did he love her, Sal slowly pulled his prosthetic down, clipping it back up as Ashley sling an arm around his shoulders, just as larry walked up to them_.

* * *

Sal closed his eyes, waiting for his death to come for him to finally see everyone again. After three more years of pain he could be set fre...He missed them so much. He missed Larry. The doors banged and Sal could of sworn he heard Ashely. Then his body began to pulse.

* * *

"_Fuck!" Larry cursed holding his nose. Backing up._

_ "Larry!" Sal said his eyes widened as he stopped headbanging, running to him. "Are you ok?"  _

_ The boy nodded, lifting his head up. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Can you hand me a tissue?"  _

_ "Yeah sure!" Sal said walking to a box next to Larry's bed. "These aren't used right?"  _

_ "Oh shut up!" He laughed "My nose is bleeding hand them over" He said chuckling _

_ Sal shrugged, grabbing the box and handed it to Larry. Grabbing a tissue out of it, and wiped his nose, glancing down to realize that Sals prosthetic was off.  _

_ The boys eyes, well one eye looked small and frantic, a worried look on him. His nose was chopped down, big enough to hold his nostrils, but they led up to his top noise, scars and wrinkles littered his face, but what was weird was that Sal said he was attacked by a dog...Parts of his face looked like acid burns.  _

_ Larry didn't make a reaction to it, only to his nose still bleeding. "Ah fuck" he cursed using tissues to block his nose up.  _

_ "What even hit you?" Sal asked looking around, his eyes stopping on the item.. his prosthetic.  _

_ Sals eyes widened as be touched his face, then turning around back to Larry his eyes widening, and he teared up covering his face and sobbed.  _

_ Larry's eyes widened as he shoved the tissue up in his nose, walking over to sal to hug him. The small boy squeezed Larry back, burying his face in Larry's chest, his whole body shaking and sobbing.  _

_ Larry saw him. His face. His zombie messed up gross face. Larry saw it and didn't have any reaction. The young boy continued to cry as Larry rubbed his back. "Hey I know this is a bro moment and I don't want to ruin that but my nose is still bleeding" Larry said chuckling, which made Sal sniff and laugh, pulling back and wiped his eyes. _

_ "Right...right. yeah let's clean that up" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoyed it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Taking a break from writing for a little bit, there are three weeks of school left and I'm getting pretty busy after school and its stressful to write as well. So I may update once in these three weeks if I'm lucky, anyways I wish all you good luck for finals :) The same goes for the fanfiction as well


End file.
